The Royal and the Rebel
by mems1223
Summary: Jack Frost is immortal, and that suits him just fine. But when North and Headmaster Grimm force him to go to high school, he has no choice but to go. But what happens when he arrives? Who is that mysterious new girl, and why does ice follow her everywhere? What is her link to Jack's past? And when another student starts a rebellion, what choice does Jack have but to follow?


**Hi everyone!**

 **I don't own Frozen, ROTG, or EAH. If I were blood related to my godfather's godfather(my great godfather), I might be able to say I owned Frozen, but unfortunately, I'm NOT related to him.**

 **This is a crossover of ROTG, Frozen, and Ever After High. If you don't know what** **Ever After High is, search it on google, you'll find it.**

 **Also: the male narrator is BOLD, the female is** _italicized_ **, Brooke Page is** regular **, and both male and female together are _bold italicized._**

 **Stay frosty, keep cool and eat blue cookies!**

* * *

 **Once upon a time,**

 _Not so very long ago, there was a school where all the sons and daughters of all the fairy-tale characters went to learn how to continue their parents legacy. There they learned.._.

WAIT! Aren't you going to tell them about...

 **BROOKE! Your mother is narrating! You know you're not allowed to interrupt!**

But Dad!

 _Brooke, listen to your father._

Yes Mom. But you should at least start at the beginning of the story, y'know, on the mountain...

 _ **BROOKE!**_

Okay, okay! I'll stop talking.

 **Thank you. Now, where were we? Oh, yes...**

 **Let's start at the beginning of our story...**

* * *

 **Brooke Page's P.O.V.**

Nestled at the base of the north mountain was a village. I know what you're thinking.

 _S_ _o? What does that have to do with the story?_

You're right. Nothing.

Now you're thinking,

 _So why did you tell us that useless bit of information?_

I don't know.

Anyway, a storm raged about, so ferocious that even the bravest souls didn't dare go out (And I mean **_the bravest souls._** The people who jump out of planes and climb mountains without ropes _**for fun.**_ )

But, at the top of the mountain, in the eye of the storm, were two of the craziest people in the world: one beautiful, breathtaking, gorgeously blonde woman dressed in a light blue dress made of ice. _**Ice.**_ Like the, _It's -20 degrees outside and the lake's completely frozen over_ ice. Crazy, right?

And, well, the other person was, well, still is, extremely hot. Like the, _this ice is so cold it's burning me_ hot. He was dressed in brown pants with leather straps around his calves, a white long-sleeved shirt rolled up to his elbows, and a dark blue vest with swirling frost designs crossing over it. He was holding a staff in the shape of a shepherd's crook, and his wind-tousled hair was the color of snow.

They were having a *heated* argument, and the more agitated they became, the harder the wind blew and the harder the snow fell.

"Elsa, you can't do it!"

"I'm sorry, Jack! I have to!" The girl, Elsa, shouted over the wind.

"But why are you doing this? Just because they say you have to doesn't mean you do!" the boy shouted back.

"Jack, I have to!" Elsa cried. "Don't you see? I have to sign the book! I have to follow my destiny! I have to do it, for my friends, my family, Anna! I have to do it, Jack! For you!"

"But that doesn't mean you have to marry someone you don't love!" Jack replied. "You can write your own story!"

"No, Jack. I can't. You have to let me go." She faded into the storm.

Jack didn't follow. He knew she was right. He would have to let her go eventually. Because of one tiny detail.

He was immortal, and she wasn't.

She would eventually die.

As he turned to go, he heard her voice, lost in the wind, for one last time.

 _Let me go._

* * *

 **So there's the first chapter!**

 **I'm sorry, but I had to have them break up! Otherwise the story would not have worked! Don't worry they'll meet again before she dies.(I promise she won't die in the story!)**

 **Anyway, yeah! That's about it!**

 **Oh, if you didn't get it earlier, my great-godfather was Walt Disney, the actual guy, because my great-grandpa managed/ran a Disney store in Bogota(the capitol of Columbia) a long time ago, when my grandma was a teen. So basically he worked for Mr. Disney.**

 **That's my only claim to fame, and we're not even related.**

 **Keep calm and ship Jelsa, Percabeth, and eat frozen blue cookies!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
